


Flower Language

by lucyfairyglitter



Series: NaLu Oneshots [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Natsu is Cute, i did a lot of flower research for this fic T_T, idk i just thought it would be cute, plue is a RABBIT, so is lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyfairyglitter/pseuds/lucyfairyglitter
Summary: Natsu has a crush on the pretty florist.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Flower Language

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! hope you're doing well! i kinda hate this fic but nalu is cute so i'll post it anyway. wow i have so many abandoned nalu drafts, hopefully ill be able to finish them soon. take care!!

✿✿✿

It was Natsu’s favorite time of year. That transition period between summer and autumn, where the scorching summer heat cools into a fall breeze, where the leaves’ bright green skin reddens before falling onto the ground. Walking down a forest trail was like being in a ring of fire, the vibrant reds and oranges like flames licking the sky. It was a time of change.

However, Natsu always spent his favorite time alone. This was his own choice. Known as a lone wolf, only with his companion Happy, Natsu was content being by himself in his small cottage with his Russian Blue curled up in his lap, purring in his slumber. Lately though, Natsu had been craving change.

And it was all because of her.

The beautiful golden haired stranger who opened a flower shop in central Magnolia, a bustling market where Natsu would shop every morning. He remembered seeing her step out of her shop for the first time, her golden hair braided and trailing down her back and an apron tied around her waist, kneeling beside the potted plants displayed. Natsu was standing at Gajeel’s butcher stand that morning, waiting for his freshly chopped meat to be handed to him, as he stared off at the woman watering her flowers. He hadn’t even noticed Gajeel return with Natsu’s wrapped meat. 

“Salamander.” Gajeel’s deep voice called, snapping Natsu out of his trance. Gajeel slid a plastic bag to him as his eyes flicked back to the girl one more time. She was smiling politely at a few passersby as they strolled past her store. 

“Who is that?” Was all Natsu could say, snapping his head back to Gajeel. Said man shot a glance at the girl of Natsu’s attention.

“Her name’s Lucy… I think. She moved here recently. Levy went to meet her.”

Lucy. A name that means ‘light’. Her smile seemed to give off light as her amber eyes flicked to Natsu. 

His heart beat rapidly as they made eye contact and he quickly looked away. Gajeel laughed, obviously entertained by his uncharacteristic nervousness. “What’s the point in staring at ‘er if you’re not gonna talk to her?” he asked.

Natsu mumbled an insult and grabbed his bagged meat before walking away. 

And now, he was sitting at home with Happy in his lap. That pretty stranger, Lucy, plagued his mind. 

The next day, Natsu saw Levy chatting with Lucy in front of her flower shop. Today, Lucy wore her usual green apron, her hair spilling over her shoulders and a blue sundress that fell to her knees. Levy grinned when she saw Natsu approaching, raising her hand to beckon him over. 

As Natsu reluctantly approached the pair of ladies, the scent of flowers overwhelmed his senses. Above Lucy, a windchime made a brilliant song, and a few yellow tulips danced with the breeze.

“Natsu, this is Lucy!”

He knew her name already, but now she knew his. Lucy smiled kindly, shaking his hand. Levy seemed a bit too giddy than usual, her grin widening when Lucy and Natsu made contact.  _ Oh god…  _ Natsu thought,  _ I hope Gajeel didn’t tell her anything. _

“Natsu and I have been friends since highschool,” Levy explained, “He’s a really good guy.”

_ Gajeel told her. _ Natsu watched Lucy smile softly, her eyes squinting slightly as she did. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Natsu.” Her voice smooth and sweet like honey, “I hope to see you around more.”

Natsu could barely sputter out a response, his cheeks warming from her gentle tone, so he laughed nervously and grinned, “Yeah, it’s nice to meetcha, Lucy.”

Lucy smiled kindly, retreating back into her store as Levy sent Natsu a sly smile. 

✿✿✿

Natsu needed a reason to buy flowers. 

He stared at his coffee table pensively as Happy rubbed up against his leg. He wanted to see the flower-selling angel again, but he needed a purpose to visit her store. He couldn’t say he was on a date. Does a person really need a reason to buy flowers? Apparently Natsu did.

Natsu reached down to rub Happy’s little fuzzy head, smiling as the cat purred with delight and coiled his tail around Natsu’s ankle. 

His eyes trailed to his flowerless table in his dining room. His home could use more greenery. Yes, he would go to Lucy’s flower shop to help brighten his home, not to see the beautiful golden haired owner.

The strong odor of fresh flowers danced around Natsu as he approached Lucy’s store. He could see her standing behind the counter, wiping it down with a rag. She looked peaceful, smiling constantly as she worked. Natsu swallowed thickly before pushing the door open. He heard a bell chime as he walked in, and Lucy’s head snapped up. The walls of her shop were lined with colorful flowers, some already tied together into bouquets, while others were still potted. There were green plants snaking down the walls and lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The store was homey, it felt safe, and Lucy’s presence only added to the feel. 

Beside Lucy was a wooden stool with a fluffy white lump sitting on it. Lucy rubbed the lump gently and a pair of sharp ears perked up.

“Hello, Natsu!” She smiled, leaning forward on the counter. Natsu eyed the white lump for a bit longer before meeting her gaze. “Oh, uh, that’s Plue. He’s my rabbit.”

Plue’s little head perked up, his black beady eyes blinking at Natsu for a second. Lucy slipped him a piece of lettuce, rubbing his head as he nibbled down on it. Natsu smiled, almost a dorky one, as he had never met a rabbit owner before. “He’s cute,” Natsu replied as the rabbit took tiny bites out of his vegetable. 

“He is,” she giggled before turning to Natsu. “So, what brings you here? In need of some flowers?”

“Yep!” Natsu replied, shifting on his feet. 

“Oh, is it for a special someone?” He could hear a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Natsu blinked. “No! No, not at all. I just, uh, really like flowers. They’re for myself.”

Lucy slid out from behind the counter and led him towards her assortment of pre-made bouquets. “It’s always nice to treat yourself,” she said kindly, “Flowers are a nice way to do that. What kind are you looking for?”

Natsu paused for a moment. He hadn’t thought about that. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, I happen to have a solution for that.” Lucy clasped her hands together, “Have you heard of flower language?”

Natsu gave her a confused look and she laughed. “Different flowers have different meanings. Like if I were to make a bouquet for someone I love, I would choose red roses.” Lucy explained, her fingers fiddling with the pedals of a bouquet in front of her. “So if you have a special word or want to say something, I could create a bouquet with flowers that represents that.”

Natsu’s eyes skimmed over a bouquet of red roses.  _ Too early for that. _

He grinned, “You fluent in flower language?”

“No, I’m still learning.” She replied with a smile. Natsu thought for a moment, pondering over what kind of bouquet he would like to have. He didn’t exactly have an artistic mind, unaware of the meanings of various kinds of flowers, so he simply said, “Make one that you think represents me.”

Her eyes lit up and her smile widened. “A-ah, are you sure?”

“Yep.” he replied, “I trust you.”

Lucy told him the arrangement would take around half an hour to complete. A pang of disappointment struck her heart as she watched him walk out the door. She convinced herself she was stupid for hoping he would stay and talk to her while she made his bouquet. Shaking off her feelings, Lucy began to trek around the back of her store for flowers that meant ‘Natsu’. 

Soft orange and pink flowers were the ones she picked first. Tulips, cheerful and easy-going flowers, were ones that reminded her of the man with blush-colored hair. She cut the stems of the soft orange tulips and a few light pink roses. Her ears perked as she heard the ding of the bell at the front of her store. She popped out to see who had come in.

There stood the man of her thoughts, holding two lidded cups that she recognized as those from the cafe beside her own store. He grinned bashfully, placing one cup on the counter. 

“Natsu…?” She asked, in a daze as he approached her. 

“I didn’t know what kind of coffee you liked so I got you hot chocolate.” He laughed, rubbing his neck. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” she said gently. “You really didn’t have to.”

He smiled silently, taking a sip of his drink. 

✿✿✿

Lucy really liked Natsu.

He would visit her store every so often, dropping by to say hello, and sometimes he would even buy her coffee. She always offered to pay him back, but he insisted for her not to. She had learned many things about the rosey haired, including his job as a soldier for the Magnolia army and about his pet cat, Happy. She would coo adorably at pictures of him whenever Natsu showed her, saying she wanted to meet him one day. Natsu really hoped that, too.

As of right now, he was in the back of the store with her, watching her prepare a bridal bouquet for one of her clients. She was almost finished, and rambling about how she thought Calla Lilies were the perfect flower for a wedding bouquet. They were elegant and pure.

Natsu smiled softly as he watched her. The bouquet she made him was still sitting in his dining room at home, although the petals were beginning to brown and fall off. He had expressed his concern for this earlier to the blonde florist, earning a sad smile as she said, “All flowers die eventually.”

Like the autumn leaves, which were now beginning to scatter themselves on the Earth’s floor like a colorful carpet, Lucy’s gift to Natsu was fading away. Natsu didn’t want it to.

Once Lucy finished the arrangement for her client, she smiled proudly and stepped away from it. Cut stems and discarded flowers sat on her counter, but the extravagant final product, abundant with white and seemingly luminous flowers, outshined any other bouquet in her store. Lucy phoned her client, letting the bride know her flowers were ready.

Natsu was still in the back of her store, petting Plue’s surprisingly silky fur. He rubbed his finger along Plue’s forehead, starting from the tip of his nose up to his ears. Plue shut his eyes in content. He gazed up at Lucy, admiring how her smile glowed with relief and joy of finishing such a big project. She wiped her hands on her apron before pulling out a stool and taking a seat beside Natsu.

“Hey Lucy,” he broke the silence, “Y’know what I said about the bouquet you gave me a while ago?”

Lucy hummed in response. She was casually picking at her nail polish, not meeting his gaze.

“I’m gonna need a new one.” Lucy groaned playfully in response to that, earning a chuckle from Natsu. “Right now?”

“Yes, right now.” He sat up, looking around the flower shop, “And this time I have something in mind.”

“Mmm, and what is that?” she asked, watching his expression soften as his eyes landed on her.

“I need a bouquet that says, ‘Will you go on a date with me?’”

His request crushed her heart. Ah, love-struck Lucy getting feelings for a man only to find out he’s gonna ask another girl out. How typical of her. Hiding her disappointment, Lucy smiled sadly. “I, uh, didn’t know… I didn’t know you had someone you wanted to ask out.” She mentally whacked herself upside the head for sounding so obvious.

“Yeah, well I do.” Natsu said with what Lucy could only call a lovestruck grin. “What kind of flowers would you put in a bouquet like that?”

“Pink camellia…” she trailed, “White roses maybe… and baby pink tulips. And baby’s breath.” Her eyes glossed over as she stared at her lap. The thought of making a bouquet for Natsu’s future date made her heart drop. 

“That sounds pretty,” Natsu replied, “A perfect bouquet for someone like you.”

Lucy blinked, processing Natsu’s comment. He was grinning, a small blush on his cheeks, and watching her face for her response. Her shocked expression soon formed into a radiant smile, one that lit up the room and bloomed like a luminous flower. It was a smile that couldn’t be hidden, one that made her bring her hands up to press against her warm cheeks.

“S-so you want me to make a bouquet for myself?” She giggled, running her fingers through Plue’s silky fur.

“Whatever works,” He grinned, joining Lucy as she petted the contented rabbit. 

Outside, flower petals bristled in the autumn wind, red leaves swirling from the sky like confetti. The seasons were changing, their world was turning red.

✿✿✿

**Author's Note:**

> ajshaj that was so cheesy hope u enjoyed T_T


End file.
